


Just Put it Down

by Petchricor



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike couldn't believe that he had agreed to go to his nephew's birthday party at that horrible place. Well, it was during the day at least, what could go wrong? Oh, wait, everything could. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gun

Mike couldn't believe that he had agreed to go to his nephew's birthday party. Well, ok, it didn't actually sound that bad, unless you included the fact that the party was being held at where Mike had entered a living nightmare, Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. Mike shuddered at the very thought of the place and the fact that he'd be there later that night as well as today for his nephew, John. Of course, he couldn't exactly miss the party either, he didn't have an excuse that would fly by his sister, she didn't take excuses unless it was _really_ good.

So, sucking up the fear and his pride, Mike opened the doors and walked into the place. It wasn't so bad during the day, the animatronics were up on stage singing their songs, the kids were laughing and playing around like kids did, Pirates Cove was completely closed and Mike was relishing in the thought that they weren't going to move an inch except for playing those stupid songs. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Uncle Mike!" came a happy voice. Mike grinned and bent down, picking John up as he ran over to him. John grinned and hugged Mike.

"Hey there, champ!" Mike said, ruffling up his hair. "How's the birthday boy? You're turning two, right?" John laughed and shook his head. "No? Hmm, let me think, is it...four?" John laughed again and shook his head. "Oh, darn! Wrong again. So, tell me, how old are you today?"

"I'm six!" John said happily. Mike grinned.

"No way! You're getting big aren't you?" John nodded and Mike set him down. "Go play kiddo, I'm gonna talk to your mom, ok?" John nodded and ran back over to his friends, who were singing with the animatronics. Amy walked over to Mike, smiling and elbowed him in the arm a bit. "Hey, Amy. Do you have to do that every time?" Amy nodded with a smirk and Mike rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, ok." Amy laughed and suddenly Mike's stomach dropped, as though something bad was about to happen. His eyes locked onto the animatronics and he swore Freddy was staring at him in distaste. Where they going to come after him? Did they know who he was? If they did start moving and trying to shove people into suits, what could he do to stop it?

"Mike, are you all right?" Amy said, concern in her voice as she put a hand on his shoulder. Mike looked over at her and saw her face twisted into deep worry. "You look really pale. Are you sick or something?" She put a hand on his forehead, frowning a bit. Mike pulled away from her hand and looked at Pirate's Cove, but Foxy wasn't poking his head out or anything, but was he getting ready to? The pit that had become Mike's stomach still hadn't gone and he could hear Amy saying his name but for some reason it didn't register, like it was miles away.

_BANG!_

Everyone screamed and turned around when the gunshot went off, facing the doors to see two men standing there. Relief filled Mike at the sight, which was odd considering there was a man with a gun in front of him. Mike's eyes widened and he put his hands up, dropping to his knees. Amy didn't seem to notice the movement as she stared at the men. And that stupid song was still playing in the background.

"Everyone get down!" one of the men shouted and everyone got down on the floor with Mike. The man who had yelled was waving his gun around in a completely unsafe manner as everyone got down on the ground, kids screaming in fear. "Where's the money old man?" Mr. Mannings, the man who owned the restaurant, pointed to the counter and the other man ran over to it. "Anybody moves and I start shooting!"

"Hey, jus-just take it easy, ok?" Mike said. The man glared at him and Mike put his hands up in surrender. "Relax, ok? Everyone's on the ground and nobody's doing anything, you don't need to wave the gun around like that, ok? We wont-" Mike stopped talking as the gun got pointed at his nose and his heart stopped for a moment before starting up again, pumping harder and faster and up in his throat.

"Shut up," the man hissed. Some back part of Mike's brain, that wasn't currently thinking _oh shit, oh shit, there's a gun in my face_ , registered that the song had stopped. He looked up at the guy holding the gun and gulped, questioning his idea to talk to him. "You wanna talk again little hero?" Mike shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You got the money yet?"

"Hold your horses!" the other man shouted from his place behind the counter. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

"Well, hurry faster! My trigger finger is itching!" Mike gulped and closed his eyes tight, knowing that the possibility that he was about to be shot was very high at the moment. "Have you got it yet?" The other man started to reply but went quiet as a low, menacing growl sounded in the place. "What the hell? You got a dog in here old man?" Mike's eyes snapped open. Dog? No, there wasn't any dog in here, but that growl was too familiar for comfort. Mike looked to his right and saw the curtain to Pirate's Cove slightly open with a certain pirate fox's eyes peeking through. Mike looked away and at the floor, his entire body shaking. "Well?!"

"No," Mr. Mannings spoke, shaking his head desperately. "No, I don't have a dog."

"No," Mike agreed, glancing up to see the man glaring even harder at him. "But what you do have, Mr. Mannings, is one angry, bloodthirsty fox." Mike looked over to his right and, just as he predicted, Foxy had stepped out from behind his curtain and was looking straight at the man with the gun, his jaw slacked as he growled. The man saw Mike look over and followed his lead, looking over. He jumped when he saw Foxy standing there, looking at him with his eyes narrowed. Mike gulped and looked down at the floor, knowing better than to stare at him. He looked up at man. "Just put the gun down and back away, he wont hurt you." The man glared at Mike and raised the gun again.

"Shut up!" he snapped. His gaze rose and his body jerked in surprise. Mike didn't need to turn around to know that Freddy and his friends had mostly likely just come off the stage. "You knew that fox was gonna be there," _oh no, no no, don't-_ " You rigged them up, didn't you? Well, turn them off!" Mike shook his head desperately, fearing the worst now.

"No, no I didn't do anything. Please, just put the gun-" The barrel pressed against Mike's forehead and he heard John yelp from behind him, "I didn't do anything! Just put it down. Please, they wont hurt you if you just leave. Jus-just go." There was no response, the only sound was Foxy's growling and kids whimpering from behind Mike. Mike knew the man was deciding but he wasn't deciding fast enough and that barrel was pressing harder and harder against his forehead. "Please, dont-"

_BANG!_

It all happened so fast, no more than a split second. But Foxy was fast and that man had rested his finger on the trigger for just a half second too long. There was screaming, lots of that after a gunshot going off and on one quite sure what was happening at first, but Mike knew. He had seen it from the corner of his eye as he stared at the ground, Foxy could tell that the man was going to fire two seconds before he pulled the trigger and Foxy had started running right then and there. Mike had closed his eyes and that's when the gun went off. But it missed. Foxy had tackled the man to the floor and pinned him there, his gun having skidded across the floor. Mike hadn't been shot in the head but the bullet lodged in his shoulder and he fell backwards in response to the sensation of pain that ran through his entire arm.

"Michael!" Amy screamed, going over to him and trembling from the sight of the blood seeping through his shirt from the wound. "Oh my god, someone call 9-1-1!" Mike could see the other man going on his knees and putting his hands up as Freddy made his way over to him, the man who had held the gun was still pinned by Foxy, who hadn't stopped growling. The man looked over at Mike, who tried to resist the urge that came over him, telling him to rest. "Mike, stay with me. You're gonna be ok, I promise." Mike glanced up at Amy, then back at Foxy to see...concern? Mike couldn't figure it out before he was fading to black, his sister calling out his name.

* * *


	2. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and Mike is back to work, begrudgingly.

Mike sat in his chair, staring blankly at the wall across from him as he thought over the past few days. He had woken up in the hospital the next day, being told that his bullet wound would heal with time and that he'd be out within a few days. Mike hated the hospital with a passion, he hated being taken care of and he hated having to sleep there overnight, it was torture and he'd take night guard duty over that. Mike sighed and rubbed his face with his good arm, since his shoulder still wasn't completely healed and was in a sling. Amy had told him not to come because of it but Mike told her that he was fine and besides, it wasn't like she could force him to stay home. Though she tried of course, Amy always tried to control Mike's life.

Mike flipped through the cameras, but none of them were being very active tonight. Bonnie and Chica were wandering around the tables and Freddy and Foxy hadn't moved from their places. It looked like Mike might actually have a quiet evening. Mike groaned because, just as he thought it, the curtain from Pirate's Cove hung open and the sign turned around. He looked to his left when he heard the pounding footsteps and instinctively reached out to press the button quickly, but his shoulder shot pain through his arm and upper chest, making him yelp in pain and nearly fall off the chair. The laptop fell off his lap and onto the ground, though thankfully it was durable enough not to break.

Mike cursed under his breath and looked at his arm, which had slid out of its sling and was lying on his leg in a manner that was sending jolts of pain through him. Mike froze and looked up, feeling Foxy's pirate eyes peering in at him from the doorway. Mike didn't move and tried to ignore the pain shooting through him, hoping that maybe Foxy would leave. But he didn't, he just stood there for the longest time before he headed into the office. Mike cursed lightly and sat up straight, wincing when his shoulder throbbed terribly. This was so unfair on so many levels. Mike leaned away when Foxy came towards him, gulping. Even though Foxy had basically saved his life Mike didn't know that he would see him as a person now and not an endo-skeleton, and he really didn't want to be shoved into one of those suits.

"Uh," Mike said, flinching when Foxy looked up at him. Mike shut up then, not knowing what he would actually say and mentally kicking himself for even opening his mouth. Foxy stepped towards him and Mike gulped, watching in silence as Foxy reached forward with his paw and straightened the sling, gently putting his arm back in it. Mike winced a few times but didn't say anything, letting the animatron fix it. When he was down Foxy took two steps back and looked at Mike, who smiled awkwardly. "Thank you." Mike jumped when he saw Chica and Bonnie on either side, staring in from the doors. Mike looked downwards, gulping.

"You came back," came a female voice. Mike looked over at Chica, who had stepped into the office. Mike nodded slowly. Since when could they talk? "Why did you come back?" She sounded like a child and Mike was at a cross of feeling heartbroken or creeped out.

"Because it's my job," he responded slowly. She tilted her head and Mike decided to elaborate. "I mean, I've been here for awhile, and it didn't feel right just leaving." Mike yelped in pain when a strong hand, or paw, slapped him on the back. Foxy glared at Bonnie afterwards and the bunny backed up a bit, realizing what he had done. "Ow." Foxy punched Bonnie in the shoulder lightly. "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Mike rubbed his shoulder a little bit with a weak smile.

"Sorry," Bonnie said and Mike nodded in response. "I'm glad you're back. You were pretty brave, protecting those kids back there." Mike blinked and looked up at Bonnie, then at the others. They all actually did seem pretty happy to see him, well, animatronics could only emote so much so it was a little hard to tell. "Thank you." Mike opened his mouth, ready to tell them it was nothing but his voice failed him when he saw Freddy himself enter the room, Bonnie and Foxy shying away from him. The bear's gaze shifted between the animatrons before falling onto Mike, his eyes filled with distaste.

"You," was all he said, his voice deep and glitchy when he spoke, unlike his clear tones when he sang to the children. Mike tried to speak again, but no noise came out when his mouth moved. Freddy walked towards Mike and the night guard leaned back, trying to melt into his chair. Freddy leaned in towards him, face nearly touching his, and growled softly, menacingly. Mike felt that he should say something, like someone that's what Freddy was waiting for, that he wanted Mike to speak up and address him, but Mike had no words, not even one.

 _"Remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. So, you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay."_ Mike blinked as the words came back to him, though for whatever reason he didn't know. But as it replayed once more in his head, a single word came from Mike's mouth.

"S-sir," he addressed the bear, looking down like a dog does when it respects someone. He let himself shake a little, it was getting harder to stop anyway. Freddy huffed and Mike kept himself from gagging at the sent of it. The bear pulled back away from Mike's face a bit, giving him some space to breathe. After a moment Mike looked up at the bear, who was still glaring at him.

"Why?" Mike blinked. Why what? Why was he here? Why had he taken a bullet? Mike didn't respond, just stared back at the bear, who growled in irritation. "Gun." Oh. Mike nodded slowly to show that he understood the question and Freddy's grow softened slightly.

"Th-they were in danger," he responded. "The man had a gun and was trigger happy. Better me than a kid who hasn't lived their life yet." Mike's voice shook but he didn't care, maybe his fear was all that was keeping the master of the house at bey. "That's why I'm here." Freddy's head jerked to one side when he said that, as if wanting more. Mike gulped and cursed his habit of thinking out loud. "Better me than someone who doesn't know how to handle a scare." Freddy's eyes narrowed and Mike instantly looked down, whether out of fear or to show respect he wasn't completely sure. "Sir," he added quietly. Freddy leaned in close again.

"Micheal." Mike blinked but didn't look up, not sure if he should, not even sure what he meant. Mike went stone cold and still as a large finger rested against his forehead. "Defender." When the finger was removed Mike looked up to see Freddy walk silently out of the room, the other animatrons just watching him go. Mike listened to the heavy footfalls move down the hall until it was silent all over again. Foxy and the others all looked over at Mike, who was staring at the door Freddy has used to leave.

"I think I peed a little." Mike jumped at the roar of laughter that filled the room, looking around at them all frantically in confusion. Chica patted his good shoulder gently.

"Ye took it rather well, me thinks!" Foxy commented through his laughter and Mike rolled his eyes a bit at the comment. "Relax laddie, Freddy likes ye! He even gave ye a title, Defender. It fits ye well, me thinks." Mike blinked and gave a confused look, Foxy chuckled lightly. "It's his stick, see, givin' people nicknames, usually with t' kids, they love it! He gave ye a nickname, that means he likes ye!" Mike decided to just shrug it off.

"Fair enough, I guess," he commented, leaning back against his chair. He looked up at the clock. "It's almost six, guys, you should head back." They all nodded, said their goodbyes and headed out into the hallway, bidding Mike goodnight. One in the silence of his office once again Mike just stared at the wall, thinking it all over in his head until Mr. Mannings came in and told him that he was allowed to leave until tomorrow night.


End file.
